


Rumors

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, College AU, F/M, Gundam being cute and confused, Other, kind of implied that they're older, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's spreading rumors about Gundam and Sonia! People keep congratulating Gundam...but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what the timeframe for this is, but probably not high school.

All day, people havw been coming up to him and saying strange things.

"Congrats, dude!"

"How the hell'd you beat me to it?" 

"Tell me all about it later!"

"You dog!" Saionji exclaims, swinging at Gundam with her over-long sleeve. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Had what? Explain!" 

Saionji just grins slyly. "Oh, you know what!" With a giggle, she skips off.

Someone pats his butt lightly, and he whirls. "Who dares--"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIT'S IBUKI!" Ibuki bounces on her heels. "I heard aaaaalllll about it! And you always said you were poisonous! You liar! But now Ibuki can hug you all she wants!"

She throws herself at Gundam, laughing. 

"Unhand me, filthy half-breed!"

"Could you be any louder?" Kuzuryuu steps into view. "Sheesh."

As Ibuki dashes off, Kuzuryuu nods at Gundam. "By the way, congratulations."

"Belligerent one! Explain! What is it that you congratulate me for?"

Kuzuryuu gives Gundam a weird look. "You're kidding, right?" Shaking his head, he walks off, leaving Gundam even more confused than before.

He gets a bone-crushing manhug from Nidai and a confusing lecture from Koizumi before he can find someone to talk to. Before Tsumiki can say anything, Gundam says, "Tell me, timorous one! What dark force has caused our classmates to depart from their reason? Why do they see fit to embrace and praise me? What have I done that warrants this change of behavior? Answer me!"

Overwhelmed, a tearful Tsumiki takes a few seconds to compose herself before saying, "W-well...there's a rumor, you see...oh, please don't get mad at me! I'm only repeating what I heard!"

"What is it? What have you heard, timorous one?"

"I don't know where Kuzuryuu-san heard this, but...is it true that you and Sonia-san...?"

"I do not understand! Elaborate!"

"Um...everyone's saying that you and Sonia had intercourse."

Gundam's eyes widen and his cheeks redden. "WHAT?! Who is spreading such foul rumors?"

Tsumiki squeaks in fear and starts rambling: "Kuzuryuu-san said he heard it from Pekoyama-san, who got it from Koizumi-san, who heard it from Saionji-san, and  _she_ heard it from Owari-san, who heard it from Nidai-san, who heard it from--"

"Enough! I shall have to inquire further to uncover the disgusting creature who has deigned to soil my reputation! They shall rue the day they sprang into being! None shall escape the wrath of the Ascendent Ruler of Ice!"

"I don't think--"

"I depart!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nanami watches from the windows as Gundam marches across the campus. She smiles knowingly and dials a number on her cell phone.

"I think it's working."

Koizumi's voice comes through in a whisper; she's probably hiding in the library. " _Are you sure? What if we scare him away? If he gets too embarassed, things might get awkward between them, and then they'll never hook up!"_

"It should be fine. This sort of thing works in games and visual novels...I think."

" _Chiaki-chan, please tell me you're more than 70% sure this is going to work...Chiaki-chan? Don't fall asleep now! Chiaki-chan!"_

But Nanami is already comfortably in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> First SDR2 fic (or first published one, at least), so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
